Nada es lo que parece
by TheNaboru100
Summary: -Es algo natural en mi querida, tu, tu hermana y tu hija lo llevan en la sangre también, una lástima que tu padre no, y eso lo sé por el color de sus ojos ... - Las palabras de su bisabuelo en ese momento no tenían sentido, sin embargo, al llegar junto con su hija a un mundo que desconoce, descubrirá cosas que quizás ... Haruka hubiera preferido no averiguar nunca
1. Prologo

**Dialogo** = Persona hablando en tono normal

 _ **Dialogo**_ = Persona hablando en voz baja

 _ ***Dialogo***_ = Pensamientos de una persona

 **DIALOGO** = Persona gritando

* * *

El juego de Eldarya no me pertenece, solo utilizo algunos personajes y la ambientación para crear esta historia

* * *

 _ **Nada es lo que parece**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

En una oscura habitación, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, se podía escuchar a una mujer llorando, a pesar de que intentaba conciliar el sueño no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía, ya que últimamente solo le han sucedido cosas malas, su marido no solo le pidió el divorcio, si no que la había estado engañando por tres años con su mejor amiga, o por lo menos a la que ella considero su mejor amiga, y como guinda del pastel, se había convertido en madre soltera, ya que ella y su ahora ex esposo tenían una hija en común de cinco años, y aquel hombre ni siquiera lucho por la custodia de su hija, sino que simplemente quería desligarse de su familia, para iniciar una nueva vida con su amante, así que dos meses después del divorcio, aquel hombre tomo sus maletas y se fue de la ciudad con su nueva pareja

 **-No puedo seguir así … debo ser fuerte, pero …** Haruka Saionji, el cual era su nombre de soltera, anteriormente cuando estaba casada era Haruka Izumi, pero tras el divorcio retomo su apellido de soltera, sin embargo su hija de cinco años, Ayami, aun poseía el apellido de su padre, y a pesar de la insistencia de los padres de Haruka de cambiarle el apellido a la pequeña Ayami, Haruka decidió que su hija conservaría el apellido de su padre, y si cuando ella creciera un poco más quiere cambiárselo no se opondría para nada.

Sin embargo, el divorcio, tener que comenzar de nuevo, el tener que explicarle a su hija de cinco años porque su padre se fue, las críticas de su familia, TODO estaba sobrepasando a la pobre Haruka, tanto que estaba afectando a su trabajo como doctora en el hospital, al final una colega amiga suya le diagnostico estrés, y que debía mínimo tomarse un mes de vacaciones, y a pesar de que ella se negó varias veces en tomar aquellas vacaciones, no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo

 **-Mami … ¿estas llorando?** Haruka levanto rápidamente la vista del suelo, y vio que en el marco de la puerta de su habitación se encontraba su pequeña hija, Ayami, a pesar de tener tan solo cinco años, la niña parecía llevar la separación de sus padres bastante bien, es como si no extrañara a su padre, y eso para la familia de Haruka no era sorpresa, ya que más de una vez para navidad ella pedía un nuevo papá como regalo en vez de una muñeca o una bicicleta como cualquier niña de su edad, aunque su madre se lo tomaba como una broma, pero Haruka muy en el fondo sabía que su hija y su ex marido no compartían un vínculo afectivo.

 **-¿Por qué lloras por papá? Él no se lo merece…**

 **-No es por el por quien lloro cariño, estoy … cansada es todo**

 **-Papá es muy malo y la tía Nozomi también, por culpa de ellos lloras todos los días**

 **-… … …** En ese momento Haruka no supo que responder ante las palabras de su hija, en ocasiones parecía ser alguien muy madura para sus cortos cinco años, pero por otro lado sabía que lo que su hija decía era cierto, tenía sospechas que su esposo la engañaba pero lo que le dolió fue que lo hiciera con la que consideraba su mejor amiga, Haruka sabía que su matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso, ya que se casaron porque cuando Haruka tenía dieciocho años de edad, se embarazo de su novio, Hiroto Izumi de veintiún años, no hace falta decir que paso después, aunque al principio el matrimonio iba bien, al nacer Ayami, Hiroto se comenzó a distanciar y llegar tarde a casa, muy tarde a pesar de todo nunca le pidió una explicación, pero al menos Haruka esperaba algo de respeto de parte de Hiroto durante el matrimonio.

 **-Mi niña no te preocupes, mañana iremos de picnic y nos olvidaremos de los problemas**

 **-Va ser un picnic divertido mami, sobre todo porque papá no va estar**

 **-Es gracioso, pequeña, yo debería estar consolándote y no al contrario** La pequeña se acercó a su madre y la abrazo, luego de un rato la pequeña se durmió en brazos de su madre, Haruka solo vio por la ventana el hermoso cielo estrellado, en ese momento comprendió que era hora de dejar el pasado con Hiroto atrás, como debía ser, y mantenerse fuerte para su hija, ya que Ayami necesita de su madre, de una madre fuerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Haruka estaba preparando todo para ir de picnic con su hija al lago, el cual estaba cerca de una hermosa reserva natural, mientras empacaba la comida en el cesto, no pudo evitar pensar que todos estos momentos pudo haberlos vivido con su ex marido, si tan solo él hubiera puesto un poco de esfuerzo … sacudió su cabeza ligeramente al pensar en eso ¡DEBIA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN HIROTO! E iniciar una nueva vida, aunque el bisabuelo de Haruka prometido darle una paliza si veía a Hiroto, a pesar de ser un hombre de ciento dos años, se veía muy bien, e incluso iba a clases de yoga.

 **-¿Mami ya está todo listo?**

 **-Si cariño, espero que lleves todo lo que necesitas en tu mochila**

 **-Si mami, llevo todo, ropa de repuesto, algunos juguetes, un libro, un peluche, golosinas, un…**

 **-¿Cuántas cosas llevas en ese pequeña mochila? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo has hecho para que todo entre ahí?**

 **-Magia … Magia pokemon**

 **-… … Deberé decirle a tu tía Sayaka que te deje de mostrar "memes" de internet** La pequeña solo soltó una risita ante lo que dijo su madre, Sayaka era la hermana mayor por un año de Haruka, y era policía, a su corta edad de 24 años se había ganado la estima de toda la estación de policía donde ella trabajaba, incluso se rumoreaba que podría llegar al cargo teniente, sin embargo Sayaka no media el peligro, y más de una vez se ha enfrentado a la muerte por eso, aunque siempre termina "volviendo a la vida" prácticamente la muerte ya era un amigo íntimo, sin embargo la pequeña Ayami adoraba a su tía, y su tía a ella, se podría decir que era su tercera madre, ya que la segunda era su abuela, la madre de Sayaka y Haruka

 **-¿Iremos a saludar al tátara abuelo antes Mami?**

 **-Así es, sabes bien como el adora verte cada mañana**

 **-Y porque me da muchos chocolates**

 **-¡Hmp! Deberé decirle que no te consienta tanto** La pequeña solo se rio, sabiendo que su madre no podría evitar que su tátara abuelo la consintiera

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de haber visitado brevemente al bisabuelo de Haruka, ella y su hija se dirigieron a la reserva natural donde realizarían su picnic, al llevar colocaron el mantel y la comida, la pequeña Ayami corría de un lado a otro, e incluso se subía a los árboles, mientras su madre debía vigilarla a cada momento para que la pequeña no se hiciera daño, hicieron coronas de flores, e incluso la pequeña Ayami nado un poco en el lago, y luego comió para reponer energías, luego de eso tanto madre como hija comenzaron a hablar, ahora que no estaba el "patriarca" de la familia, ellas podrían hacer algunas cosas que antes no podían hacer antes.

 **-¿Por fin podre tener una mascota?**

 **-Claro cariño, pero recuerda que debe ser una pequeña, vivimos en un departamento**

 **-¿Un conejo?**

 **-Me parece bien, aprovecharemos que mañana salgo temprano del trabajo y compraremos uno**

 **-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** La pequeña comenzó a correr de un lado a otro por la alegría que le producía por fin tener una mascota, cuando Hiroto estaba presente no se podía, ya que el hombre no le gustaban los animales, y el animal que toleraba un poco eran los perros, pero ni siquiera eso podían tener, ahora que él no estaba la pequeña Ayami podría tener al menos un conejo de mascota para hacerle compañía cuando su madre llegara tarde del trabajo.

Luego de haber estado parte de la mañana, y casi toda la tarde en la reserva natural, limpiaron todo, recogieron, etc, para poder finalmente ir al departamento donde vivían, en el camino la pequeña Ayami preguntaba cosas de su tátara abuelo, cosas que su propia madre no sabía cómo responder, ya que a pesar de ser un anciano de ciento dos años de edad, se veía como un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, se mantenía en forma, iba a clases de yoga, e incluso era miembro honorario de uno de los clubs más exclusivos de la ciudad, Haruka podría apostar a que su bisabuelo aparentaba menos edad, y cada vez que le preguntaba sobre eso, el hombre simplemente reía y decía una frase muy extraña … - _Es algo natural en mi querida, tu, tu hermana y tu hija lo llevan en la sangre tambien, una lástima que tu padre no, y eso lo sé por el color de sus ojos_ … eso era otra cosa extraña, tanto Haruka, Sayaka y Ayami tenían los ojos de color rojizo, un color de ojos muy pero muy poco común, y que incluso pensaron que era una enfermedad, pero al final solo fue una falsa alarma por parte de los doctores, pero aun así ese peculiar color de ojos era muy extraño.

 **-Bueno Ayami, ni si quiera yo sabría definir al bisabuelo Ryo**

 **-¿De verdad tiene ciento dos años de edad?**

 **-Bueno … según su acta de nacimiento, tiene esa edad**

 **-Me parece muy joven la verdad**

 **-Pues si cariño, el bisabuelo Ryo se ha sabido conservar muy bien**

 **-El tátara abuelo Ryo me dijo que yo soy igual que el por mi color de ojos mami**

 **-A mí y a tu tía nos dice lo mismo cariño** La verdad, era que cada vez que Ryo Saionji, el miembro más "antiguo" de la familia Saionji, decía esa frase, dejaba con una enorme duda a toda la familia, ya que ningún miembro de la familia, excepto Sayaka, Haruka y Ayami, tenían los ojos de color rojizo como los tenía el, y eso le provocaba una cierta decepción, pero cuando nacieron las tres mujeres anteriormente mencionados, él se puso muy eufórico, tanto que ofreció una gran fiesta cuando "el trio de ojos rojos" nació, y eso provoco que Ryo tuviera cierto favoritismo con ellas, algo que no le termino agrando a algunos miembros de la familia Saionji.

Mientras caminaban, la pequeña Ayami distinguió a lo lejos algo brillante, y aunque sabía que no debía alejarse de su madre, pero ella lo hizo de todas formas, la curiosidad infantil pudo con ella, cuando se acercó a ese "algo brillante" vio que era un circulo de setas, uno muy extraño, ya que las setas eran como si fueran transparentes y brillantes, cuando iba a poner un pie dentro del circulo sintió la voz de su madre.

 **-Ayami Izumi, te dije que no te alejaras de mi ¿en qué pensabas? Podrías haberte perdido en el bosque…**

 **-Lo se mami … y lo siento, es que ese … ese círculo de setas es extraño** Dijo la pequeña apuntando al círculo detrás de ella, Haruka vio aquel circulo con extrañeza, era la primera vez que veía setas de ese aspecto, sin duda tendría que informarle al guardabosque de aquel circulo de setas tan extraño, para tener pruebas, saco su celular y le tomo una foto al círculo, Ayami, al ver eso se le iluminaron los ojitos.

 **-¿Me tomas una foto mami?**

 **-¿Eh? Bueno … si ¿Por qué no? Nada malo puede pasar**

 **-¡YUPIIIIIIII!** Haruka preparo nuevamente su celular para tomar una foto, y le indico a su hija que se preparara, pero la pequeña quería una foto dentro del circulo de setas, a lo cual la madre no se opuso, ya que pensó "Que tan malo podría ser" cuando la pequeña entro en el círculo, este comenzó a iluminarse y a rodear a la pequeña, el instinto maternal de Haruka entro en acción y entro en el círculo de setas para abrazar a su pequeña y sacarla de ahí, pero era demasiado tarde, aquel extraño círculo, las había teletransportado a otro lugar, uno muy lejano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otra parte de la ciudad, un hombre de cabellos color miel, y ojos rojizos, estaba practicando yoga en su jardín, sin embargo, un extraño presentimiento le hizo perder el equilibrio, luego comenzó a sudar frio, y mucho, miro hacia el cielo con una extraña preocupación, y luego recordó que su bisnieta y tataranieta irían de picnic al lago. Ryo Saionji tenía la sospecha de que Haruka y Ayami ya no se encontraban en este mundo, o al menos no en el mundo humano, solo rezaba para que nada malo les pasara.

 **-Que dios las proteja … y espero algún día volverlas a ver** Aquella suplica solo fue escuchada por el viento, mientras que su "perro" veía como su amigo se deprimía, pero no era un perro común, si no que una especie de perro de fuego negro, mejor conocido como Black Gallytrot, Ryo solo podía esperar que tanto madre como hija puedan sobrevivir a lo que viene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruka al sentir que la luz había desaparecido abrió los ojos lentamente, para darse cuenta que ya no estaba en el bosque, si no que una sala muy extraña, en la cual había un enorme cristal en centro, pero algo faltaba, Haruka se dio cuenta de que su hija había desaparecido, preocupada se levanta del suelo y comienza a buscar por toda la sala, detrás de los pilares, los escalones, pero nada, Ayami no aparecía, y a la joven madre estaba a punto de darle un ataque de pánico, ya que su pequeña hija había desaparecido y solo dios sabe en qué lugar este, pero de pronto Haruka vio aquel enorme cristal ¿Quizás su hija estaría detrás?

 **-¿Ayami? … ¿cielo estas ahí?** Poco a poco la joven madre se iba acercando al cristal, y mientras más se acercaba, su corazón se aceleraba mucho más, el cristal comenzaba a brillar, pero eran un brillo pequeño, como un parpadeo, cuando Haruka estaba a punto de tocar el cristal…

 **-¡QUEDATE AHÍ DONDE ESTAS INTRUSA!** Haruka se detuvo de golpe al escuchar tal grito, y al mismo tiempo el gran cristal dejo de brillar, Haruka lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta, y lo que vio la dejo impactada, habia una mujer … no, una kitsune de al parecer cuatro colas y junto a ella había una persona enorme, literalmente, era un hombre de gran tamaño y cuerpo, casi parecía un ogro, la kitsune se acercó a Haruka y la tomo fuertemente del brazo y luego la arrojó al suelo.

 **-¡¿CÓMO HAS ENTRADO AQUÍ?! ¡RESPONDE!**

 **-Yo … Yo no lo sé, simplemente estaba en bosque con mi hija, y luego aparecimos aquí…**

 **-¿Hija? … ¡Y TU CREES QUE ME TRAGARE ESE CUENTO!**

 **-Pero es la verd…**

 **-Yo no veo a ninguna "niña" aquí, no eres más que una intrusa que seguramente busca fragmentos del gran cristal**

 **-¡¿Qué?! Miren no sé dónde estoy, mi hija de cinco años está perdida y…**

 **-Lo único que escucho son pobres excusas, Jamón, llévate a nuestra "invitada especial" a una bonita celda en el calabozo, quizás unas horas ahí dentro le refresquen la memoria**

 **-¡NO! ¡ESPEREN, ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD! ¡MI HIJA ESTA PERDIDA, DEBEN AYUDARME!** Sin embargo la kitsune solo rodo los ojos y le hizo un gesto a "Jamón" para que se llevaran a Haruka, sin ninguna delicadeza Jamón tomo a Haruka del brazo y la obligo a caminar, dándose cuenta de sus situación, Haruka se deja guiar por el ogro, primero bajan por unas escaleras que no parecen tener fin, luego llegan a una parte algo oscura, para seguir bajando aún más, y finalmente llegar a los calabozos, la celdas eran como jaulas de pájaro, solo que redondas, Haruka pensó que solo era una horrible pesadilla, así que se pellizco las mejillas varias veces, y se dio cuenta que estaba bien despierte, Jamón baja una de las celdas y la obliga a entrar a una de ellas, luego elevan la celda nuevamente, antes de irse Jamon le dice…

 **-Tu no poder escapar, tu decir la verdad**

 **-Ya dije la verdad, y necesito ayuda**

 **-Entonces quedarte en celda hasta que Miiko decir lo contrario** El ogro se fue dejando sola a Haruka, cuando pensó que nada podía empeorar, termina en un lugar extraño, la acusan de robar fragmentos de un cristal, la meten en una celda como si fuera una criminal, y para empeorar, su hija de tan solo cinco años de edad estaba perdida quien sabe dónde, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar en su celda, solo quería irse a casa, solo quería encontrar a su hija y regresar a la calidez de su hogar, con su familia, quería pensar que todo esto era un sueño, que se había quedado dormida en el picnic, pero muy en fondo, sabía que todo esto era una realidad, una terrible realidad

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Mami … Mami ¿Dónde estás?**

 **CONTIUARA…**

* * *

Este es solo un capítulo de prueba, si veo quiero saber que opinan al respecto, por favor sean educados al momento de comentar por favor, si les gusto subiré otro capítulo, hasta la próxima 3


	2. Capitulo 1

**Dialogo** = Persona hablando en tono normal

 _ **Dialogo**_ = Persona hablando en voz baja

 _ ***Dialogo***_ = Pensamientos de una persona

 **DIALOGO** = Persona gritando

* * *

El juego de Eldarya no me pertenece, solo utilizo algunos personajes y la ambientación para crear esta historia

* * *

 _ **Nada es lo que parece**_

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

Conocimos la historia de Haruka Saionji, de cómo su ahora ex marido, Hiroto Izumi, la engaño con su mejor amiga, y después del divorcio este se fue dejando a su ex mujer y a su hija atrás, debido a eso Haruka acumulo mucho estrés debido a su reciente divorcio y también por haberse convertido en madre soltera de una pequeña de cinco años de edad, Ayami Izumi.

Para aliviar el estrés, Haruka y su hija fueron de picnic a un lago, el cual se encontraba en una reserva natural, luego de haber pasado un maravilloso momento madre e hija, la pequeña Ayami descubre un circulo de setas muy peculiar el cual llama su atención. Luego de que la pequeña convenciera a su madre de tomarle una foto dentro del circulo de setas este comienza a brillar y Haruka toma a su hija, pero era demasiado tarde, aquel circulo las había teletransportado a un lugar muy lejano, el bisabuelo de Haruka, Ryo Saionji, parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba ¿Qué oculta ese hombre?

Haruka aparece en una extraña sala con un enorme cristal en el centro, sin embargo, aparecen dos personas las cuales la acusan de ladrona y mentirosa, es llevada a un calabozo, mientras que la joven madre está desesperada por saber dónde está su hija, mientras tanto una niña de cabellos color cobre y ojos rojizos pregunta dónde está su madre.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 "Bienvenidas a Eldarya"**_

 **POV NORMAL**

Mientras Haruka estaba lamentando su suerte en el calabozo de C.G, la pequeña Ayami había aparecido en la playa, para ser más específicos en la orilla, cuando sintió que la luz había desaparecido abrió los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que su madre no estaba con ella, la pequeña al principio pensaba que era una broma de su madre, pero cuando la comenzó a llamar y esta no aparecía, la niña comenzó a asustarse, y a pesar de que la bella vista del océano la tenía encantada, la pequeña decidió enfocarse en buscar a su mamá, que hasta el momento no aparecía.

 **-Mami …(sigh!) ¿Dónde estás? ¿Mami? … (sigh!)** La pequeña estaba comenzando a sollozar debido a que no encontraba a su madre, luego vio unas escaleras, así que deicidio subirlas, tardo un poco debido a lo pequeña que era, además resulto ser agotador también, cuando termino de subir, pudo divisar una especie de "castillo" y también un bosque cerca, Ayami pensó que su madre estaría buscándola en el bosque, así que se adentró, pero … el bosque era muy diferente, demasiado, no se parecía en nada al bosque de la reserva natural, había plantas con formas y colores muy extraños, pero eso no la detuvo, debía encontrar a su mami.

 **-¿Mami? Lo siento, seré niña buena, no te desobedeceré, pero … pero no me dejes sola como papá … (sigh!) …** Mientras Ayami se adentraba más al bosque, menos segura se sentía, ya que no encontraba a su madre por ningún lado, y de la nada se comienzan a escuchar el crujido de pequeñas ramitas siendo pisadas, para luego dar paso a unos gruñidos, el miedo de Ayami aumento, y de dispuso a dar media vuelta e ir al "castillo" y preguntar por su mami, sin embargo un enorme perro aparece delante de la pequeña, Ayami comienza a llorar del susto al ver a un "perro de fuego negro" y sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr mientras era perseguida por aquella criatura.

Mientras corría, la pequeña se cae, y uno de sus pies se enreda en unos matorrales espinosos, el perro al ver eso comienza acercarse lentamente hacia su presa mientras gruñía, y finalmente da un salto en dirección a Ayami para atacarla.

 **-¡MAMI AYUMEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras en C.G**

Haruka trataba de salir de todas las formas posibles, pero era inútil, estaba desesperada, su niña de cinco años estaba afuera, seguramente asustada, ya que a pesar de que tenía un lado "maduro" seguía siendo tan solo una niña de cinco años, la joven madre seguía llorando, rogando por un milagro que le permitiera salir e ir a buscar a su pequeña. De repente la celda en donde ella estaba comenzó a bajar, se sorprendió al ver que no se trataba de aquella kitsune o aquel ¿ogro? … si no que era una especie de hombre con armadura, este le hizo un gesto con su dedo en señal de silencio, para luego abrir la celda de Haruka, esta se sentía más aliviada al estar fuera de la celda.

 **-Muchas gra…** El enmascarado nuevamente le hace un gesto de silencio, a lo cual Haruka asiente, y da por hecho de que no se trataba alguien que estaba bajo las ordenes de aquella kitsune, el hombre hizo un gesto para que Haruka lo siguiera, y eso hizo, luego de subir y subir, y subir escaleras, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el "recibidor" del lugar, Haruka le iba a preguntar al enmascarado como iban a salir, pero este había desaparecido por completo, no había ni siquiera un rastro de él, eso significaba que debía seguir por cuenta propia, pero … ¿Cómo iba a salir? No conocía el lugar donde estaba, ni siquiera lo suficiente para decir donde estaba parada.

 **-Debo encontrar una forma de salir y encontrar a mi hija** Y con esa determinación, Haruka decidió que era necesario arriesgarse para salir de aquel lugar y buscar a su hija.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De regreso al bosque**

Ayami había cerrado sus ojos por instinto mientras llamaba a su madre, pero no sentía nada, ni siquiera un rasguño, al abrirlos, vio que un hombre estaba delante de ella, estaba vestido de blanco con detalles negros y verdes, mientras que su cabello era corto rubio, el hombre lucho brevemente con el "perro de fuego negro" y luego la criatura huyo a lo profundo del bosque, aquel hombre suspiro aliviado y se volteo a ver la niña que tenía detrás suyo, la cual estaba llorando y llamando a su mamá.

 **-Tranquila pequeña … no te hare daño ... al parecer tu pie esta enredado** El joven saco lentamente el pie de la niña, y pudo ver que estaba sangrando un poco, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cubrió con su capa, al cargarla supo que niña no era de los alrededores, pero eso se lo preguntaría después, debía llevarla a la enfermería con Ewelein para que le sanara las heridas de su tobillo, mientras caminaba el joven comenzó a hablar con Ayami para que se sintiera más tranquila.

 **-No debes tener miedo pequeña, me llamo Leiftan y pertenezco a la guardia brillante ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **-… … … …**

 **-Sé que tienes miedo, pero confía en mí, no te hare daño**

 **-… … … Me … llamo A … Ayami**

 **-Mucho gusto Ayami, como te dije me llamo Leiftan ¿Qué hacías en lo profundo del bosque tu sola?**

 **-Bus … Buscaba a mi mami**

 **-¿A tu mami? ¿Tu mami está perdida?**

 **-Yo solo quiero ver a mi mami … (sigh!)** Leiftan prefirió no hacer más preguntas, se notaba que la niña estaba asustada y que solo quería ver a su mamá, al llegar al C.G fue directo a la enfermería donde se encontró con Ewelein, una elfa de cabello blanco celeste, ojos azules y piel de un tono gris, la mujer al ver que Leiftan traía una niña en brazos le pregunto por qué la traía a la enfermería, brevemente el rubio le explica lo sucedido en el bosque, y Ewelein comienza hacerle un chequeo completo, sin embargo todo estaba bien excepto su tobillo.

 **-Y eso fue básicamente lo que paso, la niña me dijo que buscaba a su mamá**

 **-Mmmmm … ¿y dice que su mamá se perdió en el bosque?**

 **-Eso es lo que me dijo, cuando quise preguntarle más, se puso a llorar de nuevo** Ambos miraron como la pequeña yacía dormida ahora en una de las camillas, Ewelein había revisado la mochila de la niña, y las cosas que traía consigo la hacían pensar otra cosa.

 **-Siendo sincera tengo una sospecha, y espero equivocarme…**

 **-¿Qué sospecha?**

 **-Pues, viendo el "bolso" que traía la niña a sus espaldas, pude ver que había algo de ropa, comida, juguetes, libros y otros artículos mas**

 **-Espera … ¿No estarás sugiriendo que a esta niña la…?**

 **-Abandonaron, y que su madre la dejo con "equipamiento" necesario para sobrevivir**

 **-La verdad Ewelein, espero que estés equivocada**

 **-Yo también lo espero Leiftan** El rubio decidió quedarse en la enfermería, esperando que la niña despertara y así poder preguntarle más cosas, solo esperaba que las sospechas de la enfermera en jefe fueran erróneas y que la madre de la pequeña esta pérdida simplemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras en las afueras de la enfermería**

Haruka se había escondido detrás de unos pilares al sentir unos pasos, al asomarse un poco, solo pudo ver que una persona aparentemente rubia, entraba a una habitación, eso le alivio ya que al menos no la había descubierto, pero no sabía dónde ir, no conocía el lugar ni los alrededores como para trazar una ruta de escape, sin mucha opción fue por el primer camino que vio, uno que estaba algo a su izquierda (Corredor de las guardias).

Haruka reconoció el pasillo inmediatamente, por lo cual supuso que aquella kitsune podía estar cerca, cuando dio media vuelta sintió como chocaba con alguien, y caía al suelo, cuando vio mejor con quien choco, pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre de cabello azabache con un ¿parche en el ojo? Y vestimenta muy extraña, el hombre se inclinó hacia Haruka la cual retrocedió un poco

 **-¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma? ¿acaso es una humana?** Haruka no dijo nada, sin embargo, empujo al desconocido lo suficientemente lejos para que huyera, y nuevamente estaba en el "recibidor" (sala de las puertas) escondida detrás de unos pilares, tenía la respiración algo agitada por el susto que se llevó, luego de unos minutos decidió subir por las escaleras principales, o al menos la que parecían serlo, para salir al exterior, sin embargo choca con alguien, otra vez, el hombre en cuestión era de piel morena, cabello blanco y ojos dorados, que vio brevemente a Haruka, y antes que pudiera decir algo esta desapareció, aquel hombre (Valkyon) miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que no se había imaginado nada, sin embargo siguió con su camino, preguntándose quien era aquella mujer con la cual había chocado, mientras que Haruka pensaba que el universo estaba conspirando en su contra para que no encontrara a su hija, se preguntó a sí misma como su hermana mayor, Sayaka, podía aguantar tanta presión, pero luego recordó que era policía, y que fue entrenada para eso.

 **-**** _ **Muy bien Haruka, debes pensar como Sayaka … ¿Qué haría ella en estos momentos?**_ ****** Sin embargo Haruka no era capaz de pensar como su hermana mayor, ya que Sayaka a pesar de no tener conciencia sobre el peligro, era muy analítica en momentos críticos o cuando le encargaban una misión, Haruka también era analítica, pero no como su hermana, aun así era inteligente, de eso no había duda alguna. Nuevamente comenzó a caminar con cautela, pero sin rumbo fijo, al final termino en una habitación en la cual habia mucha comida, por lo cual supuso que era la despensa, suspiro ligeramente y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, Haruka mentalmente se dijo "Me descubrieron" movio lentamente su cabeza para ver quien era la persona que le habia tomado del brazo. Y si traba de un elfo de cabello azulado, y eso Haruka lo supuso por la forma de las orejas de este

 **-Al parecer tenemos a una pequeña ladrona** Dijo aquel elfo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que decía "Estas en problemas"

 **-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡NO SOY UNA LADRONA, YO…!**

 **-¡¿A QUE SE DEBE TANTO ALBOROTO?! … ¡¿TU OTRA VEZ?!** Un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda de Haruka, era aquella kitsune otra vez, y no solo eso, venia acompañada de cuatro personas más, dos de ellas eran los hombres con los cuales se había tropezado anteriormente, también estaba el "ogro" que la llevo hasta las celdas, y el otro que era de cabello azulado oscuro y un ¿cuerno en su frente? Todas las miradas estaban en Haruka, mientras que el elfo de cabello azul no soltaba el brazo de esta.

 **-Al parecer tenemos a una pequeña ladronzuela aquí**

 **-Muy astuta, pudiste escapar de la prisión ¿eh?**

 **-¡Ah! Miiko olvide mencionar que robaron unos ingredientes de la sala de alquimia** Dijo el elfo aun con una sonrisa en su cara, la kitsune se enfadó aún más, así que con su "báculo" apunto hacia Haruka, le sacaría la verdad como fuera lugar.

 **-¡DONDE ESTAN LOS INGREDIENTES QUE ROBASTE!**

 **-Yo … No soy una ladrona estoy tratando de decir que …**

 **-¡NO MIENTAS, ERES UNA LADRONA!**

 **-¡YA BASTA ME VAS A ESCUHAR QUIERAS O NO, KITSUNE LOCA!** Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar como llamaron a la kitsune, sin embargo, cierto peliazul estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, cuando el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, alguien hablo.

 **-Deberías darle una oportunidad Miiko, de explicarse** Dijo aquel hombre que poseía un cuerno y una cola

 **-¿Lo crees Kero?**

 **-Yo también pienso lo mismo** Dijo el hombre de piel morena y cabellos plateados.

 **-¿Tu también Valkyon?**

 **-Es mejor escucharla antes de cometer un error** Dijo el pelo azabache con una ligera sonrisa posando su mirada en Haruka

 **-Con que tú también Nevra … ¿Y tú Ezarel?**

 **-A mí me da lo mismo** Comento el elfo de cabello azulado mientras soltaba el brazo de Haruka, la kitsune suspiro y luego miro a Haruka de forma más relajada

 **-Tienes tres minutos para dar explicaciones, si estas no son convincentes, te iras de vuelta al calabozo ¿Queda claro?** Haruka solo asintió asustada ante la advertencia, por lo cual tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido, a la mayoría de los presentes les sorprendió escuchar de que tenía una hija de cinco años, también comento que fue su hija quien descubrió el circulo de setas y esta entro al círculo, y cuando lo hizo comenzó a brillar, por instinto ella entro y la abrazo, cuando la luz se había ido ella apareció en la sala de cristal, pero su hija no estaba en sus brazos, y el resto Miiko lo sabía.

 **-Lo que tú "hija" encontró era un circulo de hechicería** Dijo Ezarel con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba todo lo que Haruka decía.

 **-¿Circulo de hechicería?**

 **-Son portales que hay en el mundo humano y que sirven para acceder nuestro mundo, Eldarya** Explico Miiko

 **-Sin embargo, aún no explicas el cómo pudiste escapar de los calabozos** Dijo Valkyon mirando a Haruka, nuevamente todas las miradas se posaron en Haruka, tuvo que calmarse nuevamente, tenía que decir la verdad, ella no había hecho nada malo.

 **-Estaba en mi celda pensando en cómo comprobar que yo no era una ladrona, entonces mi celda sorpresivamente comenzó a bajar, al principio pensé que me habían creído y me estaban dejando ir, pero no, era una persona muy distinta, tenía una especie de armadura negra y una extraña mascara** Al escuchar la última parte todos se quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Miiko

 **-¡Y NOSOTROS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CON ELLA! ¡JAMON VE A BUSCAR A LEIFTAN, Y LOS DEMAS VENGAN CONMIGO!** Haruka al ver que la mujer se iba se sintió aliviada, ya que seguramente se había olvidado de ella, pero no fue así, ya que a los segundos después ella regresa y le pide a la única persona que quedaba en la despensa (Kero) que la regrese al calabozo, este estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su misión, pero al ver el rostro de angustia y desesperación que tenía Haruka, supo no eran mentiras sobre lo que había dicho sobre su hija, y eso lo hizo sentir mal, ya que una niña de cinco años puede estar perdida ahí fuera. En eso entra Nevra quien le pide a Kero que busque la comida que un niño robo, con la excusa que no estaba en sus funciones, y luego de eso se va, Kero tuvo una idea, quizás Miiko le daría una oportunidad a la humana si lo ayudaba con este encargo.

 **-No llores … te propongo algo, si me ayudas a buscar la comida que el niño se robó, convenceré a Miiko que no te lleve a los calabozos**

 **-¿De verdad?**

 **-Sí, y si acepta, te ayudare a buscar a tu hija, así que no llores ¿sí?**

 **-Muchas gracias … esto …**

 **-Keroshane, pero puedes llamarme Kero**

 **-Yo me llamo** **Haruka Saionji, y … puedes llamarme de la forma que más te acomode**

 **-De acuerdo Haruka** Dijo Kero con una sonrisa, durante el camino mantuvieron una conversación amena y muy agradable, Kero le preguntaba cosas a Haruka, de donde era, como era su hija, su familia, etc. Haruka por obvias razones no le dijo todo a kero, ya que apenas lo conocía y no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para decirle que su esposo o mejor dicho, ex esposo la había abandonado por su supuesta mejor amiga, Kero pudo notar como Haruka amaba a su hija, y también lo preocupada que estaba por ella, y a pesar de no ser un miembro de la guardia brillante con mucha fuerza física, el defendía lo que era correcto.

 **-Kero … ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

 **-Claro ¿De qué se trata?**

 **-Cuando me encontraron en la despensa … aquella kitsune, Miiko si no mal recuerdo, enfureció cuando pensó que había robado comida ¿Por qué?**

 **-Ah … eso, la verdad Haruka llegaste en un momento … complicado por así decirlo**

 **-¿Complicado?**

 **-Si, podríamos decir que estamos en una crisis por la fragmentación del gran cristal**

 **-¿El gran cristal?** En eso Haruka recordó el gran cristal de color azulado que había visto en aquella sala, Kero le explica que función cumplía el gran cristal en eldarya, y lo que había pasado el año pasado, como se habían inflitrado en el salón del gran cristal y robaron trozos de este esparciéndolos por todo el mundo, debido a eso muchas de las personas en eldarya que eran seres pacíficos y gentiles, se fueron volviendo agresivos y muy violentos, y lo más triste es que incluso han muerto debido a eso, también las cosechas estaban realmente mal, con mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo se podía cultivar algo decente, y por eso estaban racionando la comida, pero algunos habitantes estaban insatisfechos que incluso se colaban en la despensa para poder robar algo más de comida, y por eso reforzaron la seguridad.

 **-De verdad lo siento, no me puedo imaginar lo que están sufrimiento**

 **-Y no solo eso, antes la guardia se encargaba de asuntos "menores" por así decirlo, con la fragmentación del gran cristal hay misiones peligrosas cada día, incluso ha muerto gente por eso**

 **-Me recuerda a las misiones policiales que tiene mi hermana…**

 **-¿Tienes hermana Haruka?** La mujer asintió, y le comenzó a explicar a Kero las funciones de la policía en su mundo, como estaban divididas, los tipos de crímenes que habían, entre otras cosas, Kero entendió que la "policía" en el mundo humano complica prácticamente las mismas funciones que la guardia aquí en eldarya, pero lo que le dio asco fue cuando Haruka menciono un tipo de crimen, los crímenes sexuales, más específicamente los cometidos hacia niños.

 **-Eso es repugnante**

 **-¿Ahora comprendes mi miedo? Por eso estoy tan alterada**

 **-No sé si habrá ese tipo de personas aquí en Eldarya, pero te prometo que encontraremos a tu hija Haruka** Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al refugio, hogar de muchas familias, Haruka pudo ver a varias criaturas que pertenecían al folclor de su natal Japón, lo cual quedó fascinada ante eso, pero luego recordó que estaba ayudando a su nuevo "amigo" a encontrar unas hogazas de pan que un niño se había robado de la despensa, pasaron algunos minutos sin éxito, hasta que Haruka vio algo sospechoso en unos arbustos, se acercó y al ver más de cerca, y se trataba de una bolsa de papel con dos hogazas de pan dentro, la mujer llamo a Kero para decirle que encontró el pan perdido, lo cual hizo sentir al "unicornio" como pensaba Haruka, mas aliviado. Sin embargo, Kero dijo que faltaba una hogaza ya que se habían robado dos, por lo cual dedujeron que el niño había decidido esconder la bolsa detrás de los arbustos para más tarde ir a buscarla, cumpliendo su misión regresaron a la despensa donde dejaron las hogazas de pan donde correspondían, cuando Kero le iba a decir a Haruka que fueran hablar con Miiko ahora, entro cierto elfo de cabello azul.

 **-Oh, veo que recuperaste las hogazas de …** Vio brevemente a Haruka y sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a Kero

 **-Tu … te vas más a meter en problemas, te dijeron que debías llevarla al calabozo**

 **-Ezarel por favor, esta chica es inocente, además me ha ayudado a encontrar las hogazas de pan**

 **-Aja, si claro**

 **-Por favor Ezarel, tu … ¿me ayudarías a convencer a Miiko de que se quede?**

 **-Mmmmmm no se ¿Qué gano yo?**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Quizás una ración extra de miel y galletas no estaría nada mal** Decía con una sonrisa el elfo

 **-De acuerdo te daré mi parte, pero nos debes ayudar** Haruka no podía permitir eso, su nuevo "amigo" iba a sacrificar parte de su porción de alimentos para ayudarla, entonces rebusco en su bolso, que sorprendentemente no le quitaran ni notaron, algo que remplazara la miel y galletas, entonces encontró una bolsa de chocolatinas con relleno de miel, quizás eso serviría

 **-¡Espera! Tengo algo mejor que las galletas y la miel**

 **-¿Ah sí?** Preguntaba con curiosidad Ezarel, mirando como la mujer de su bolso sacaba una bolsa de color transparente que traía unas especies de esferas color marron

 **-Son chocolatinas rellenas con miel, te las doy si me ayudas** Haruka saco dos chocolatinas de la bolsa y se las dio al elfo, este dudoso metió aquel extraño producto a su boca, sin embargo, al sentir aquel delicioso y exquisito dulce, le hizo sonreír por instinto, estaba disfrutando de aquella golosina.

 **-¡ES MUY DELICIOSO!**

 **-¿Verdad? Pues te daré la bolsa completa si nos ayudas** Ezarel le dio la espalda a Kero y Haruka, los cuales estaban algo nerviosos por la respuesta del elfo, mientras que Ezarel pensaba muy bien la propuesta de la joven humana, aquel dulce le había encantado, por lo cual decidió aceptar la propuesta de Haruka. Así el trio conformado por Kero, Ezarel y Haruka se dirigieron a ver a Miiko a la sala del cristal, en el camino Kero le agredió a Haruka lo que hizo, lo cual esta solo sonrió de forma suave, luego de unos momentos llegaron a la entrada de la sala, donde se podían escuchar los gritos de Miiko maldiciendo a aquel enmascarado, con algo de temor Haruka siguió a sus dos guías, al entrar al salón se encontraba una kitsune furiosa y otras cuatro personas, que eran Jamon, Nevra, Valkyon y Leiftan.

 **-¡YA HE PERDIDO LA CUENTA DE CUANTAS VECES SE HA BURLADO DE NOSOTROS ESE DESGRACIADO!**

 **-Tranquila Miiko, al menos nadie salió herido** Decía Valkyon con una voz calmada

 **-¿Cómo te sientes Leiftan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?**

 **-Estoy bien Miiko, aunque me siento frustrado, ese tipo se escapó otra vez, no logro comprender como entra y sale como si fuera el dueño del lugar**

 **-Por eso debemos …** La kitsune paro de hablar al sentir que entraban al salón, y al ver a Haruka su ceño se frunció, eso hizo que la joven madre sintiera temor, pero no lo demostró, debía demostrar que era fuerte, o si no nunca la dejarían ir a buscar a su hija.

 **-¿Qué hace ELLA aquí? ¿No te di la orden de llevarla a los calabozos Kero?**

 **-Mi … Miiko la verdad es que yo …**

 **-Ella ayudo a recuperar unas hogazas de pan que un niño del refugio se robó, y pensamos que quizás podrías no enviarla al calabozo por ayudar a recuperar el alimento robado** Todos se sorprendieron ante la intervención de Ezarel, Miiko tenía los ojos abiertos, ya que conocía muy bien al elfo, el nunca interviene por nadie, al menos que aquella persona tenga algo de interés o que quiera el elfo de cabello azulado. Miiko salió de su sorpresa y se puso a pensar, no tenía nada en contra de la humana, eso debía admitirlo, y no parecía saber nada del hombre enmascarado, cerró los ojos para pensar mejor, y luego después de algunos segundos los abrió.

 **-Está bien, no tenemos nada en contra tuya, humana, pero deberás esperar un poco, ya que no tenemos plazas en el refugio y dudo mucho que algún miembro de la guardia acceda a compartir su habitación**

 **-Puede ir a dormir a mi habitación si quieres, Miiko** Dijo Nevra con una sonrisa coqueta mientras miraba fugazmente a Haruka, la cual niega con la cabeza, ya que no ha estado con ningún hombre, que no fuera su ex marido en una habitación.

 **-En tus sueños Nevra …** En eso, Miiko se dio cuenta que Leiftan miraba mucho a la humana, como si quisiera encontrar algo, cuando le iba a preguntar por miraba tanto a la humana, el lorialet se acercó a la humana para hablarle

 **-Disculpe señorita ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

 **-¿Eh? Si claro ¿Cuál es?**

 **-Vera, hace unos momentos encontré en el bosque a una niña perdida que buscaba a su mamá, mi intención era buscar a esa…**

 **-¡¿CÓMO ES ESA NIÑA?!** Leiftan se sorprendió ante la reacción de la mujer, pero supuso de inmediato que ella era la madre de la pequeña Ayami, además el color de ojos de la mujer y la evidente preocupación que mostraba confirman sus sospechas, Leiftan describió a la niña físicamente, y lo que había pasado en el bosque, por unos momentos Haruka sintió una opresión en el pecho al saber que su pequeña estuvo en peligro, seguido de alivio al saber que estaba a salvo, cayo de rodillas mientras ligeras lagrimas recorrían su rostro, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no de alegría, alegría de que su hija estuviera a salvo.

 **-Gracias al cielo … mi pequeña**

 **-Permítame ayudarla a levantarse** Al tocar la mano de la joven madre, Leiftan sintió una extraña sensación, una que no supo describir, era como una pequeña corriente que recorría todo su cuerpo, además debía admitirlo, la humana era hermosa, cualquiera que fuera la pareja de esta era muy afortunado.

 **-La llevare a la enfermería, su hija se encuentra durmiendo ahí**

 **-Gracias, muchas gracias** Leiftan y Haruka comenzaron a caminar ignorando a las demás personas que había en el salón, el resto, por curiosidad siguió a la pareja hasta la enfermería, querían saber cómo era la niña

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras en la enfermería**

La pequeña Ayami despertaba poco a poco, y lo hacía con una sonrisa, pensando que todo lo que pasaba era un mal sueño y que se quedó dormida en el picnic, pero no era así … al ver el lugar, y darse cuenta que su mami no estaba con ella, hizo que comenzara a sollozar nuevamente, Eweleïn al darse cuenta que la niña estaba despierta y sollozando trato de calmarla, así que comenzó a hablarle.

 **-Tranquila pequeña, soy Eweleïn y soy la enfermera en jefe, te quedaste dormida ¿estas bien?**

 **-¿Dónde esta mi mami? ¡Quiero ver a mi mami!**

 **-Tranquila, solo quiero que me digas que paso, y te prometo que buscaremos a tu mami** Ayami asintió tímidamente y comenzó a contarle todo a la elfa, sobre el picnic y el circulo de setas que habia encontrado, en ese momento comprendio que tanto madre como hija habían entrado a un circulo de hechicería, y que seguramente aparecieron en lugares distintos, la enfermera se sintió aliviada, ya que la madre de la pequeña no la habia abandonado, si no que estaba perdida, como decía Ayami, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas, la puerta se abrió, vio que se trataba de Leiftan, seguido de una mujer y de casi toda la guardia brillante, cuando iba a preguntar que pasaba, la niña comenzó a llorar, pero de felicidad.

 **-¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** Ayami a pesar del pequeño dolor que sentía en su tobillo derecho, se bajo de la camilla y "corrió" donde estaba su mami y la abrazo, Haruka al ver a su hija no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, y ver que su hija estaba bien, asi que se agacho a la altura de la pequeña para corresponder el abrazo, tanto madre como hija se abrazaban con fuerza, para no dejarse ir una de la otra

 **-¡TENIA MUCHO MIEDO MAMI! ¡ESE PERRO GIGANTE ME IBA A COMER!**

 **-Shhhhhhh, tranquila mi pequeña, estas bien estas a salvo** Leiftan se convio al ver la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos, pero no solo el, también Valkyon, Nevra e incluso Jamón y Ezarel, por otro lado Miiko se sentía algo mal, la humana decía la verdad en cuanto dijo que tenía una hija, así que dio una pequeña disculpa a Haruka, la cual acepto, ya que tras escuchar lo que le dijo Kero, no podía culparla de ser tan desconfiada. Leiftan les explico a todos como encontrar a Ayami, a la mayoría les sorprendió que un Black Gallytrot estuviera suelto por el boque, al cual Miiko dijo que habría que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, luego miro como la pequeña no soltaba a su madre, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a perder otra vez.

 **-No hay cupos en los refugios … solo queda una solución**

 **-¿Y cual seria esa solución Miiko?** Pregunto Ezarel con curiosidad

 **-Darles una habitacion aquí en C.G**

 **-Pero las habitaciones son para uso exclusivo de los miembros de las guardias** Dijo Nevra algo consternado, aunque presintiendo lo que iba a decir la kitsune

 **-Exactamente, Haruka ¿cierto? Desde ahora pertenecerás a una de las guardias de Edel y te asignaremos una habitación para que puedas dormir tú y tu hija**

 **-¿De verdad?**

 **-Así es, pero como dije deberás pertenecer a una de las guardias, al menos hasta que encontremos una forma de regresarte a tu mundo ¿tienes algún talento o algo así?**

 **-Pues … no sé si sirva pero, era doctora en el mundo humano**

 **-Con que doctora … Kero**

 **-¿Si Miiko?**

 **-Lleva a Haruka a la biblioteca y realízale el test de asignación de guardias y luego el test de familiar inicial, cuando terminen vengan conmigo a la sala de cristal ¿queda claro?**

 **-Claro que si** Kero estaba feliz por Haruka, ya que no iria al calabozo, si no que ahora pertenecería a una de las guardias, y lo que es mejor encontró a su hija, cuando se acerco para guiar a Haruka a la biblioteca, vio como la pequeña hija de Haruka se aferraba a su madre como diciendo "No me la van a quitar" y a pesar de que la joven madre trato de que su hija la soltara fue inútil, se habia aferrado muy bien a su madre, escena que causo cierta gracia en los presentes, Miiko, Valkyon, Nevra, Ezarel, Eweleïn e incluso Jamon intentaron que la pequeña soltara a su madre, pero fue inútil, la niña se negaba a perder a su madre otra vez, en eso se acercó Leiftan y acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña.

 **-Tranquila Ayami, no te queremos robar a tu mami, solo ira hacer un pequeño test, te prometo que volverá enseguida**

 **-¿Puedo ir con ella?**

 **-No, es algo que tu mami debe hacer sola, pero va a volver, mientras tanto seras buena niña y te quedaras con** **Eweleïn mientras mami va hacer su test ¿si?**

 **-… … … … … Esta bien … señor Leiftan**

 **-Puedes decirme tío si quiere** La pequeña solto a su madre y con ayuda de Leiftan se volvió a recostar en la camilla, todos los presentes, incluida Haruka, pudieron notar que la pequeña habia tomado cierto afecto hacia Leiftan, quizas porque fue el quien le salvo la vida, mientras Eweleïn le aseguraba a Haruka que su hija iba a estar bien en su ausencia, esta se sintió mas aliviada, y abandono la enfermeria junto con Kero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De camino a la biblioteca**

Kero se sentía aliviado, ya que todo salio mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca hizo que Haruka se sentara en una de las sillas para poder realizar el test con calma, pero antes de comenzar Haruka estaba algo confundida sobre el tema de las guardias, por cual Kero se sonroja algo apenado.

 **-Perdón … bueno te lo explicare brevemente, la guardia de Edel se divide en cuatro, la guardia brillante la cual es dirigida por Miiko, y se podría considerar como la guardia elite, pocas personas tienen la posibilidad de entrar**

 **-Vaya eso es impresionante**

 **-La siguiente es la guardia Absenta, quien es dirigida por Ezarel, a quien ya tuviste el "placer" de conocer, está compuesta por miembros que combinan la elegancia y el conocimiento en combate en la herboristería sobre salen en hacer pociones y estrategias. La guardia de obsidiana es dirigida por Valkyon, es el hombre de tez morena y cabello pateado, está compuesta por miembros con mucha responsabilidad en el deber de proteger, ya que su conocimiento y especialidad radica principalmente en el uso de las armas, se destacan en el combate.**

 **-Mmmmm con que guardia obsidiana, creo que conozco a cierta personilla que estaría muy cómoda en aquella guardia** Haruka pensó en su hermana, ya que su hermana tenía un fuerte sentido del deber y del proteger a otros, Kero estaba algo confundido por las palabras de Haruka, a lo cual esta simplemente dijo que no tomara en cuenta lo que dice, a lo cual Kero sonrió y prosiguió con su explicación.

 **-Y por último, pero no menos importante, la guardia de sombra, quien es dirigida por Nevra, aquel mujeriego que quería que competieras habitación con él, esta guardia está compuesta por miembros ágiles y discretos sobre salen en misiones de espionaje y trabajan nocturnamente, ellos mismos son apodados con el nombre de "Fantasmas de la Sombra". Y con eso finalizo mi explicación sobre las guardias** Haruka agradeció la explicación de Kero y este le paso un formulario y una pluma para que respondiera las preguntas, sin embargo Haruka no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito en el papel, ya que eran símbolos muy extraños para ella, Kero al darse cuenta de eso se sonroja apenado, otra vez, y pide disculpas a Haruka … otra vez, Kero le propone leerle las preguntas mientras para llenar el mismo el formulario, la mujer acepto por lo cual Kero comenzó a leerle las preguntas, algunas eran muy extrañas, y si no eran extrañas no las entendía, por eso Haruka respondió prácticamente al azar todo, excepto algunas preguntas que parecían serle muy familiares, en cuanto termino Kero comenzó a contar los puntos.

 **-¿Y bien? ¿A qué guardia pertenezco?**

 **-Según los puntos que obtuviste, pertenecerás a la guardia Absenta ¡Enhorabuena! Aunque siendo sincero presentía que terminarías ahí**

 **-Supongo que Ezarel será mi jefe ¿no?**

 **-Así es, creo que deberías informarle que estas en su guardia**

 **-Muy bien, se lo diré en cuanto pueda**

 **-Perfecto, ahora haremos el test del familiar inicial**

 **-Kero, un familiar es igual a una mascota ¿no? Pues veras … creo que voy a desistir de tener uno**

 **-¿Estas segura?** Kero estaba sorprendido, eran muy pocos los guardias novatos que se negaban a hacer el test del familiar inicial, algunos simplemente preferían encontrar uno de su agrado

 **-Asi es, ya que, si regreso a mi mundo, dudo mucho que pueda llevármelo con el**

 **-Aun si puedes aprender algunas técnicas para camuflarlo**

 **-Lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma**

 **-Entiendo, si cambias de opinión, avísame … ahora ve, seguramente quieres ver a tu hija** Dijo Kero con una sonrisa, cuando vio que Haruka iba a cruzar la puerta dijo que se detuviera, a lo cual Haruka volteo a ver algo extrañada a Kero

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

 **-No nada, solo quería decirte, Bienvenida o mejor dichos Bienvenidas a Eldarya, espero que se encuentren cómodas mientras dure su estancia aquí** Dijo Kero con una sonrisa, a lo cual Haruka correspondía, la joven madre regreso rápidamente a la enfermería donde su hija la esperaba, Ayami al ver a su madre entrar quiso bajarse pero Eweleïn se lo impidió, diciendo que no debía forzar mucho su tobillo, ya que a pesar de ser un daño menor puede empeorar si lo fuerza mucho, Haruka le agradeció a Eweleïn por cuidar a su hija, y la elfa dijo que no era nada, mientras Haruka se sentaba en la camilla donde estaba su hija, solo una pregunta corría por su mente ¿Cómo van a regresar a casa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

 **-¡** **¿CÓMO QUE MI HERMANA DESAPARECIO?!** Pregunto una iracunda oficial de policía, a la cual le habían informado que tanto su hermana menor como su sobrina habían desaparecido de la reserva natural a la cual habían ido de picnic

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Y este es el segundo capítulo, sé que hay muchas diferencias, pero eran necesarias para poder adaptarlas a mi historia, por favor comente si les gusto o en que puedo mejorar, gracias :3


	3. Capitulo 2

**Dialogo** = Persona hablando en tono normal

 ** _Dialogo_** = Persona hablando en voz baja

 ** _*Dialogo*_** = Pensamientos de una persona

 **DIALOGO** = Persona gritando

* * *

El juego de Eldarya no me pertenece, solo utilizo algunos personajes y la ambientación para crear esta historia

* * *

 ** _Nada es lo que parece_**

 **Capítulo 2 "La policía que desafía a la muerte" Parte 1**

* * *

 **POV NORMAL**

Mientras Haruka repasaba la situación que tenía junto a su hija, no podía ni imaginarse lo que estaba pasando en el mundo humano, para ser más específicos en su hogar. Sayaka, la hermana mayor de Haruka quien era policía, ejercía su día normal de trabajo, para ella morir era el riesgo de ser policía, y morir en la línea del deber era un honor según sus principios, sin embargo, no se esperaba la noticia que le aguardaba aquel día.

 **-¡¿COMO QUE MI HERMANA DESAPARECIO?!** Sayaka en ese momento no quería creer lo que su bisabuelo le decía por el teléfono, al parecer a la hora del cierre de la reserva natural donde fueron su hermana y su sobrina, el guardia las fue a buscar para que abandonaran el recinto, sin embargo no las encontró en ninguna parte, solo encontró la cesta con comida, pero nada más, Sayaka trataba de controlar sus impulsos en aquel momento, sola esperaba que su hermana no cometiera ninguna locura, o mejor dicho que ella y su sobrina estuvieran a salvo.

 **-¿De verdad no la encuentran? ¿Cómo pude desaparecer? ... ¡BISABUELO NO ES MOMENTO PARA TUS BROMAS DE PESIMO GUSTO!** Luego de aquella charla la oficial de policía se retiró antes de lo pensado de su trabajo y fue a dicha reserva natural en cuestión, en la entrada se encontró con el guardia que reporto la desaparición, como era de esperarse el guardia no dijo nada de utilidad, quería entrar al recinto para investigar, sin embargo, el guardia no se lo permitió porque el horario de visitas ya había terminado.

 **-¡NO COLMES MI PACIENCIA AMIGO!** Una furiosa oficial de policía tomo al pobre guardia por el cuello de la camisa y lo comenzó a zamarrear, este le dijo que tendría que volver con una autorización si quería vigilar, a lo cual la joven policía se rindió, no sin antes darle una patada en los bajos al guardia, el pobre hombre no tenía la culpa de nada, pero en ese momento Sayaka estaba tan furiosa que se estaba desquitando con cualquier pobre diablo, en este caso el pobre guardia. Sayaka se subió a su moto, tendría que hacerle una llamada a cierto fiscal que le debe más de un favor, y quien podría ayudarla con el tema de investigar la reserva natural donde desapareció su hermana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MIENTRAS EN ELDARYA**

Haruka veía a su hija dormir como un angelito, pero en eso entra Kero para decirle que Miiko tiene que hablar con ella, la joven madre solo suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de su hija prometiendo que pronto volvería, luego de eso siguió a Kero hasta la sala de cristal, donde se encontraba Miiko y el resto de la guardia brillante, Miiko miraba a Haruka severamente.

 **-Creí haberte dicho que me vinieras a ver después de los resultados de tu test**

 **-Y yo creo que mi hija es más importante que hablar contigo**

 **-Grrrr … mira tú…**

 **-Por favor no peleen, Miiko si fueras madre pensarías como Haruka, y Haruka no provoques a Miiko por favor** Dijo Leiftan tratando de calmar a ambas féminas que por algún motivo u otro no se terminaban de agradar la una a la otra, si por Miiko fuera la humana se quedaría en prisión, sin embargo, no tienen nada en contra de ella, y además tiene una hija, si hiciera eso quedaría como un monstro insensible y sin corazón a dejar a una niña sin madre.

 **-Como sea, Kero me informo que perteneces a la Guardia de Absenta, que es liderada por Ezarel**

 **-Si así es**

 **-Pero me dijo que no quieres algún familiar ¿Por qué?**

 **-Tengo mis motivos**

 **-Mmmmmm … muy bien, normalmente a los novatos le asignamos misiones muy sencillas, pero tú eres un caso especial, así que te asignaremos otra tarea**

 **-Y cuál sería esa tarea**

 **-Ayudaras a Eweleïn en la enfermería, como eres doctora, puede que aprendas rápido la medicina de Eldarya** Dijo la kitsune, aunque le parecía algo extraño a Haruka le convenía trabajar más en algo en lo que está ambientada, a que la enviaran a una misión donde saldría lastimada, su hermana es mas de misiones que requieran fuerza, pero ella no era así de temeraria como su hermana Sayaka, y al pensar en su hermana, Haruka no pudo evitar preocuparse, preguntándose si ya habrán notado su ausencia y la de su hija, todo le parecía demasiado irreal, pero por el momento debía aprender a vivir en un mundo desconocido, por el bien de su hija.

 **-Está bien, no tengo problemas en ayudar en la enfermería**

 **-Muy bien, Ewelein estará agradecida, además conociéndola te hará preguntas sobre la medicina humana**

 **-Miiko, quisiera saber si es posible ver la habitación donde dormiremos mi hija y yo**

 **-Oh ... cierto, lo había olvidado, Jamón, por favor lleva a Haruka a su habitación,** Pero antes de irse, cierto elfo de cabello azulado le reclamo a Haruka ciertas "golosinas" que le había prometido, la joven madre saco la bolsa en cuestión y se la dio al elfo, el cual estaba feliz por el nuevo manjar que tenía. Mientras caminaba a la habitación tanto Jamón como Haruka no dijeron nada, porque quizás no tenían nada que decirse, finalmente luego de algunos minutos se detuvieron.

 **-Esta ser habitación tuya y de hija** Haruka agradecía internamente al menos tener un techo y una cama donde dormir, pero cuando vio la habitación … no era lo que precisamente se esperaba, la habitación estaba completamente vacía, solo había un respaldo de cama que no tenía colchón si quiera, era como dormir en el suelo, en ese momento pensó que aquella kitsune le dio esta habitación a propósito.

 **-¿Es una broma? ¡NO HAY NI SIQUIERA UN MISERO COLCHON!**

 **-Si tu querer colchón, tu trabajar duro, eso decir Miiko** Si fuera por Haruka dormiría en el suelo con una sábana cubriéndola, pero estaba su pequeña Ayami con ella, no iba a permitir que durmiera en el suelo, antes de que Jamón le pudiera decir algo más a la humana, ella iba de regreso a la sala del gran cristal, Miiko la escucharía sí o sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIENTRAS EN EL MUNDO HUMANO**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sayaka había conseguido la orden para poder investigar la reserva natural si problema alguno, y a pesar de que aquel guardia que golpeo antes en los bajos no quería dejarla entrar, no pudo negarse, ya que se trataba de una investigación policial y además traía una orden del fiscal consigo, Sayaka llego al lugar donde su hermana y sobrina hicieron el picnic, y comenzó a investigar, no encontró nada del otro mundo, y para ella eso era frustrante.

 **-* _Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil_ * **En eso escucha a los animales silvestres, y se deja guiar por el sonido, cuando llega ve que se trata de la canasta de con comida que había llevado su hermana al parecer al picnic, los animales estaban llevándose la comida a sus respectivos hogares, pero lo que le llamo la atención es aquel circulo de setas brillante, nunca en su vida había visto setas de ese tipo, cuando estaba a punto de investigar aquel circulo tan extraño, su se celular sono.

 **-Dios … me dio un susto de muerte, será mejor que conteste** Era la madre de Sayaka y Haruka, la pobre mujer estaba con los nervios a flor de piel por la desaparición de su hija y su nieta, Sayaka intentaba tranquilizar a su madre diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que ella misma estaba investigando la desaparición de su hermana y su sobrina, la angustiada madre le dijo a su hija que investigara al ex esposo de su hermana, Hiroto Izumi, pero Sayaka dice que no tendría caso investigarlo, si se divorció de su hermana fue precisamente para evadir sus responsabilidades de padre y marido, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, a excepción de su tiempo claro está.

 **-Mamá, dale el teléfono a papá, estas muy alterada y quiero hablar con él** El padre de Sayaka y Haruka, a pesar de sonar calmado, por dentro estaba muerto de la preocupación, la joven oficial de la policía le pidió a su padre que tratara de calamar a su madre, y que se abstuviera de llamarla al trabajo, porque seguramente su madre hará eso para que siga investigando, luego colgó la llamada y justo en ese instante le llego un mensaje de su bisabuelo Ryo, quería verla en su casa, Sayaka miro aquel circulo de extrañas setas, mañana regresaría para investigarlo, al salir de la reserva natural le dijo al guardia sobre aquella setas, y él dijo que las investigaría, la oficial de policía se subió a su moto y fue directamente a la casa de su bisabuelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bisabuelo espero que no me llamaras para algo estúpido, recuerda que mi hermana y mi sobrina…**

 **-Ya sé que Haruka y Ayami desaparecieron, recuerda que fui yo quien te aviso**

 **-Es cierto, pero … ¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido? ¿Acaso sabes dónde están?**

 **-Sí, de hecho, se dónde están**

 **-¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE NO LO DICES?!**

 **-Calma, muy pronto su sabrás donde están ellas, pero por desgracia no te puedo decir donde están o si no me creerías loco**

 **-Bisabuelo, soy policía y te puedo arrestar por negarte a cooperar**

 **-Y yo te recuerdo que tengo mucha influencia y contactos que me ayudaría** Sayaka chasqueo su lengua ante aquellas palabras, porque, aunque le diera rabia reconocerlo su bisabuelo Ryo tenía amigos que tenían mucha influencia en ciertos campos, por lo cual no podría hacer gran cosa, además sus palabras la dejaron intrigada ¿Qué sabrá pronto donde está su hermana? Sabía que su bisabuelo era todo un misterio, incluso no le gustaba hablar mucho de su pasado, ni siquiera sabíamos cómo eran sus padres, el me dio dos libros, el primero que abrí era raro, tenía símbolos muy extraños, y el segundo, era como el significado de cada símbolo.

 **-¿Por qué me entregas estos libros?**

 **-Los necesitaras, hasta entonces llévalos todo el tiempo contigo**

 **-¿Todo el tiempo? Bisabuelo no creo…**

 **-Por favor Sayaka, solo hazme caso, te hará falta en un futuro no muy lejano** Sayaka no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, ya que si su bisabuelo se lo pedía de esa forma no podía negarse, sin embargo, Sayaka conocía su bisabuelo y sabía que ocultaba algo, aquel hombre de ciento dos años sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

 **FIN POV NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HARUKA**

Si antes no tenía una buena impresión de esa tal "Miiko" ahora aquella impresión era peor, al menos yo esperaba una cama donde pudiéramos dormir mi hija y yo, pero solo teníamos la marquesa de la cama, ni siquiera había unas míseras sabanas ¿de verdad pretendía que mi hija yo durmiéramos en esa habitación? La verdad todos los miembros de la guardia eran amables, TODOS excepto ella al parecer, cuando llegue a la sala del cristal, todavía estaban algunos de los chicos que había visto antes, finalmente sin titubear comencé a hablar.

 **-Miiko ¿podemos hablar de la habitación que me diste?**

 **-¿Cuál es el problema?**

 **-Nada … excepto que no hay colchón, ni sabanas para cubrirnos durante el frio de la noche, así que aparte de eso no hay problema** Dije con un toque de sarcasmo, cosa que al parecer a la kitsune no le agrado del todo, no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero todos dieron un paso atrás cuando vieron que aquella mujer tenía cara de pocos amigos, no me daba miedo de decirle las cosas a la cara, a mí no me importaba tener que dormir en el suelo, pero mi hija estaba conmigo, y no iba a permitir que pasara frio o durmiera en el suelo.

 **-Tu tonito sarcástico no me hace gracia**

 **-¿Debía hacerte gracia? Pues a mí no me hace gracia que mi hija tenga que dormir en suelo y sin siquiera una sábana para cubrirla**

 **-¿Quieres un colchón y sabanas? Trabaja y compra uno**

 **-¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso me diste esa habitación a propósito?**

 **-Y si fuera así que**

 **-Pues diría que tienes la actitud de una niña berrinchuda que hace este tipo de cosas por venganza** Me acerque a la kitsune quedando frente a frente, la tensión se sentía en ambiente, que fácilmente podría cortarse con un cuchillo, pero aquella mujer loca no cedió, y me seguía diciendo que no me daría un colchón, que si lo quería que trabajara.

 **-¿Sabes? Si hubiera sabido que me darías esa habitación, no lo habría aceptado** Y luego me largue, en el camino me encontré a Kero y le comenté lo que paso, él me dijo que la habitación que estaba no podía ser tan mala, pero cuando se la mostré cambio de opinión … cuando le pregunte a Kero cuando valía un colchón, me quede de piedra … ¡¿3000 monedas de oro?! Me dolió el estómago al oír aquella cifra, porque no sabría cuánto pagaban y cuanto tardaría en reunir esa cantidad, no podía estar pasándome esto.

 **-Esto … Haru … ¿te puedo llamar así?**

 **-Claro Kero**

 **-Si quieres, puedo darte mi colchón, así tú y tu hija …**

 **-Lo siento, pero no**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Tanto mi hija como yo no dormiríamos cómodas sabiendo que tú nos cediste tu colchón**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Sin peros, preguntare si mi hija puede dormir en la enfermería mientras arreglo el asunto de la habitación**

 **-Ok, pero si necesitas algo … estoy aquí para apoyarte**

 **-Gracias, ahora iré a ver a mi hija, quiero saber si está bien de su tobillo**

 **-Te acompaño** Kero y yo fuimos a la enfermería, y por suerte mi hija estaba despierta y con una gran sonrisa, Ewelein dijo que ya estaba bien, que solo era una herida superficial que tenía, pero por preocaucion que no forzara mucho su tobillo durante una semana, y yo asentí con la cabeza, aproveche el momento para hablar con ella y decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo con respecto a la habitación, ella puso una mueca disgustada cuando supo la respuesta que me dio Miiko, y me pidió disculpas en su nombre, recalcando que ella suele tener una actitud infantil e inmadura en ciertas situaciones.

 **-¿Sabes? Ayami parece más madura al lado de Miiko**

 **-Jejejejeje de eso no lo dudo, en el poco tiempo que he pasado con ella pude sentir cierto aire maduro en ella, tú y tu marido deben sentirse orgullosos de ella**

 **-… si … orgullosos** El que mencionaran a Hiroto, aunque no supieran su nombre, hizo que aquella herida que se iba cerrando poco a poco se abriera nuevamente, creo que Ewelein noto aquello y me pregunto si estaba bien, Kero estaba presente, supongo … supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo.

 **-Yo les voy a ser sincera … yo no tengo marido, el … el seguramente pensó que no era suficientemente mujer y me engaña con mi supuesta "mejor amiga" y se fue con ella, ahora solo somos Ayami y yo** No pude evitar llorar, ya que era una herida demasiado reciente, Ewelein me abrazo diciendo que sentía haberme hecho recordar a ese imbécil, y Kero diciendo que aquel hombre era un maldito por haberme abandonado, sobre todo el haber abandonado a su hija, sin embargo … no me había dado cuenta que había otro "invitado".

 **-¿Ese poco hombre te abandono?**

 **-Leiftan … ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?** No me había dado cuenta de su presencia, tanto a Ewelein, Kero y a mí nos tomó por sorpresa.

 **FIN POV HARUKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUNDO HUMANO**

 **POV SAYAKA**

No he pegado ojo desde que recibí la noticia de la desaparición de mi hermana, he estado investigando de aquí para allá, cobrando favores y pidiendo favores con tal de encontrarla sana y salva, incluso contacte al hijo de pu … a ese hijo de su madre de Hiroto, para informarle que su ex esposa había desaparecido junto con su hija, a ver si al menos así se le despierta el instinto paternal que debería tener, pero ni eso, dijo que estaba más preocupado por sus propios problemas, lo cual me enfureció, pero no perdí la oportunidad de molestarlo, ya que su nueva "mujer" por lo que se ni sabe hacer una simple taza de arroz, pero ese no es el punto. Mientras estaba en mi departamento revisando la información que tenía mi timbre sonó, al ir a abrir vi que se trataba del dueño del edificio que al parecer tenía correspondencia para mí, cuando le pregunté de quien era, me dijo que no sabía, que la persona iba vestida todo de negro, no me gustaba que rumbo tomaba esto, le agradecí al hombre y luego me senté en uno de los sillones para leer la carta, lo que leí … me sorprendió mucho.

 **-"Si quieres ver viva a la idiota de tu hermana y a su mocosa, ven a la reserva natural donde desaparecieron, y lleva veinte millones de yenes contigo, de no hacerlo, tu hermana y tu sobrina pagaran la consecuencias, no tardes"** Las letras eran de diferentes periódicos y revistas, también tenía una hora exacta a la cual debía presentarme en la reserva natural con el dinero, sin embargo esto era raro, normalmente le envían este tipo de cartas al miembro de la familia con más dinero, en este caso mi bisabuelo, esto no encaja para nada.

 **-* _Huele a chamuscado aquí…_ *** Luego mi foco se encendió y comprendía de qué iba todo esto, tendría que ir a la reserva natural, pero sería arriesgado, pero primero debo prepararme, tome mi celular e hice una llamada.

 **-¿Hola? Akira soy yo, Sayaka ¿Cómo estás? … si muchas gracias … espera, primero necesito que me hagas un favor … ¿Qué tipo de favor? Lo que quiero que hagas es …** Comencé a comentarle mi plan, y de la carta que me había llegado, mi amigo me dijo que era sumamente arriesgado lo que pretendía hacer, pero era la única forma de enderezar al árbol chueco, pero quizás este árbol, ya esta tan chueco que no se pueda enderezar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESERVA NATURAL "AMATERASU" (9:30 PM)**

En la carta se especificaba que fuera al lugar donde desapareció mi hermana y mi sobrina, evadir la seguridad de la reserva fue pan comido, consigo llevaba un bolso deportivo, repleto de papeles y algunas piedras para darle más peso a la bolsa, cuando llego a las orillas del lago se mantuvo alerta en todo momento, finalmente escucho una voz.

 **-Muy bien … Muy bien, trajiste el dinero … primita**

 **-Masaru ¿Por qué no me sorprende que tu estuvieras detrás de esa carta?**

 **-Bueno prima, tengo una vida y gustos caros, y digamos que el sueldo que gano en la empresa familiar … no da abasto para mi estilo de vida**

 **-Así que decidiste aprovecharte de la situación de la desaparición de mi hermana y mi sobrina**

 **-¿Aprovechar? Que ilusa, yo de verdad…**

 **-Ahórrate el cuento de que las tienes como rehenes, sé que no eres capaz de eso**

 **-Mira si no me das el dinero Haruka y Ayami mueren, y en tu conciencia quedaran sus muertes**

 **-Demuéstralo … demuestra que tienes de rehén a mi hermana y a mi sobrina** En ese momento vi como el "brillante plan" de mi primo se iba por el desagüe, es cierto, puede que sea un genio en los negocios y finanzas, pero como criminal es un completo idiota, entonces sin previo aviso saco una pistola calibre cuarenta y cinco, me estaba apuntado directamente a mi pecho, sabía que algo así podría pasar.

 **-Bien, tú ganas, prima, creo que después de todo es imposible engañarte**

 **-¿Qué esperabas? Soy policía, tarado**

 **-Yo que tú, bajo mi tono de voz, y … claro aquel bolso no hay dinero ¿cierto?**

 **-No, fíjate que no, solo hay papeles y algunas piedras para darle peso**

 **-Ok, perfecto, entonces me conformare con hacer esto** Y entonces el sonido de un disparo haciéndose presente, comencé a sentir un ardor en mi abdomen y vi como mi ropa se mancha con mi sangre, después de todo, Masaru no era tan cobarde, lo único que pude hacer es reírme.

 **-¿De qué te ríes? Vas a morir ¿y lo único que vas hacer es reírte?**

 **-No … me rio por eso, ya que, aunque muera, tú iras a la cárcel, primito**

 **-¿Qué? No seas ridícula, es imposible…**

 **-Le pedí a mi buen amigo Akira que hackeara mi celular, así él podría escuchar mi conversación contigo**

 **-Espera, eso significa que en este momento…** Vi como mi primo comenzaba a perder el color, se estaba volviendo pálido.

 **-Oh si, en estos momentos está en la estación de policía, con otros miembros, y escucharon TODO, seguramente ya vienen a arrestarte y … te devuelvo el disparo** Rápidamente saco mi pistola y le disparo en su hombro derecho, apenas tengo la oportunidad comienzo a correr, escuchaba como me gritaba un montón de insultos, pero no lo escuchaba, debía llegar a la entrada de la reserva, antes de que ese loco que tenía por primo me alcanzara, el comenzó a disparar nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba disparando al azar o mejor dicho a lo loco, y de esos disparos a lo loco me llegaron como tres, uno en mi pierna izquierda, otro en mi hombro derecho, y uno en mi cadera, ahora estaba sangrando mucho más, si no iba a un hospital rápido … iba a morir, y esta vez de verdad.

 **-* _Necesito esconderme, al menos hasta que llegue Akira con los demás policías…_ * **

**-Primitaaaaaa … sal por favor, mira, sé que estamos en mal pie, pero arreglémoslo ¿sí? Tan solo quiero terminar mi trabajo … se buena niña y te matare rápidamente**

 **-* _Hasta ya habla como un psicópata, creo que mis tíos debieron ser más estrictos con el_ * **Me encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol, y sentía los pasos de mi primo muy cerca de donde estaba yo, el más mínimo ruido que hiciera, y estoy muerta, pero tampoco ayudaba mucho quedarme quieta, estaba perdiendo cada vez más fuerza por la pérdida de sangre, hasta que escuche las sirenas de los policías, habían llegado, por fin habían, llego.

 **-¡BUUUUUUUU!**

 **-¡OH MIERDA!**

 **-Ahora si primita, te mueres** Me arrastro hasta un lugar, el mismo lugar donde estaba aquellas setas brillantes, las que ahora estaba detrás mío.

 **-Te llego la hora prima … te llego la hora** Por acto de reflejo di un paso hacia atrás, quedando dentro de aquel extraño circulo, pero una extraña luz comenzó a emanar, y luego cerré los ojos, pensando que sería mi fin.

 **FIN POV SAYAKA**

 **POV NORMAL**

Masaru no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, su prima, a la cual estaba a punto de asesinar había desaparecido delante de sus narices, pero en ese momento llega la policía y lo arresta, un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules llega, era el amigo de Sayaka, Akira Nakahara

 **-Masaru Saionji, quedas arrestado por extorsión e intento de homicidio en primer grado, todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra, si no tienes abogado el estado te proporcionará uno de oficio**

 **-Vete al demonio policía ¿sabes quién es mi bisabuelo? Te destruirá, destruirá tu carrera**

 **-Si claro, aunque dudo que te apoye después de la grabación incriminatoria que tenemos en tu contra, ahora bien ¿Dónde está la oficial Saionji?**

 **-Pffff y yo que voy a saber, desapareció justo delante de mis narices, aunque no me importa, le dispare … se estaba desangrando, dudo que pueda encontrarla … viva al menos, jujujuju**

 **-¡LLEVENSE A ESTE IDIOTA!**

 **-Ya acéptenlo, encontraran su cadaveeeer** Akira no quería creer que su amiga estaba muerta, ella era muy astuta, ya había evadido la muerte en más de una ocasión, y esperaba que esta no fuera la excepción, ordeno los demás policías buscar a Sayaka, su amiga no podía estar muerta, no podía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIENTRAS EN ELDARYA (10:00 PM)**

Haruka habia pasado todo el resto de la tarde contando su historia a Ewelein, Kero y Leiftan, le había tomado más tiempo de lo pensado, pero paso toda la tarde contándoles su historia con Hiroto, como descubrió que este le era infiel, y como se fue sin importarle nada, ni siquiera pudo fingir que le importaba su hija, y eso es en parte lo que más le dolía a Haruka, ya que su pequeña nunca tuvo una verdadera figura paterna en su vida.

 **-No sé dónde estará viviendo el ahora, pero ya ni mi interesa la verdad**

 **-De verdad lo siento por haberte hecho recordar aquello Haruka**

 **-Gracias** **Ewelein, pero no es necesario que te disculpes, tarde o temprano tendría que contarlo** La enfermera en jefe le acariciaba suavemente la espalda a su nueva amiga, mientras que los varones, Kero y Leiftan parecían molestos con lo que les conto Haruka, aunque Leiftan parecía el más molesto de todos, y eso Ewelein lo pudo notar, de primera vista se notaba que el lorialet había desarrollado cierto interés por la humana que había llegado, pero el saber que la pareja de su "interés" la había engañado y abandonado, se molestó, y se notaba.

 **-Si conociera a ese tipo yo…**

 **-Mi pa… el señor Izumi no vale la pena y no lo quiero volver a ver ¿pueden hablar de otra cosa?** La pequeña Ayami que hasta ese momento había estado callada hablo, y a los adultos les sorprendieron un poco sus palabras, pero a pesar de que era una niña, se notaba que también estaba afectada, y que no lo demostraba solo para no preocupar a su madre, Leiftan respiro hondo y miro por la ventana, ya era de noche, y por lo que sabía, la habitación que les había dado Miiko no tenía ni siquiera un colchón, por lo cual se le ocurrió la solución perfecta.

 **-Haruka, Ayami, quiero que duerman en mi habitación esta noche**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que los tres…?**

 **-No, no, Haruka, quiero que tú y tu hija, duerman en mi habitación, y si Ewelein lo permite, domire en una de las camillas de la enfermería**

 **-Pero, no se me hace justo que tu duermas aquí, en la enfermería**

 **-Piensa que es para Ayami, y que dormirá mas comoda**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Pero nada, no aceptare un no como respuesta**

 **-… … … Está bien, pero te deberé un favor, y no aceptare un no como respuesta** Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, Haruka ahora les hablaba de las travesuras que hacia Ayami en complicidad con su tía Sayaka. Leiftan, Ewelein y Kero se reían de las ocurrencias de la pequeña, a la cual le habían tomado un enorme cariño en tan poco tiempo, luego de eso Leiftan las guio a su habitación, que era donde dormirían cómodas al menos por una noche, sin embargo, lo que Haruka no sabía … era que esa misma noche su vida daría un gran giro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BOSQUE CERCA DEL C.G (CIRCULO DE SETAS)**

Sayaka había aparecido en medio de un bosque, un bosque que no conocía, pero a ella no le importaba, necesitaba encontrar ayuda antes de que se muriera desangrada, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo a aparente, pero estaba oscuro, no veía nada hasta que una figura se apareció, una delicada figura femenina de aspecto algo fantasmal, Sayaka en sus pensamientos pensaba que la pérdida de sangre la estaba afectando, y que estaba alucinando, pero aquella figura quería que Sayaka la siguiera.

 **-No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, estoy siguiendo a una especie de fantasma** Sin embargo Sayaka no tenía muchas opciones, aquella aparición la guiaba por el bosque, le indicaba que caminos seguir y cuáles no, incluso en compañía de aquella "mujer" por así decirlo, las criaturas del bosque no se atrevían a acercarse, y finalmente logro salir del bosque, y a lo lejos pareció ver una edificación.

 **-* _No voy a morir de esta forma … no … voy…_ * **Pero las fuerzas de Sayaka poco a poco la estaban abandonando, debido a la pérdida de sangre, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la joven oficial de policía perdiera la conciencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA GRAN PUERTA**

Un hombre corpulento, de tez morena, cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, iba a dar su habitual caminata nocturna, esa persona se trataba de Valkyon, aquellas caminatas lo ayudaban a pensar, pero sobre todo, lo ayudaban a superar una gran pérdida, la pérdida de su hermano mayor, Lance, para él fue muy duro su perdida, y aun hoy en día lo sigue siendo, pero gracias a sus amigos poco a poco lo ha ido superando, avanzando, aunque sea duro, salió del C.G por la gran puerta para dar su paseo junto con su familiar, Floppy, un adorable roedor de color blanco cuya cola termina en una rosa, pero mientras caminaban, el pequeño roedor blanco comenzó a sentirse … inquieto.

 **-¿Qué pasa? Espera … ¡¿Floppy dónde vas?!** Valkyon comenzó a seguir, a su amiga, la cual vio que se dirigía a la entrada del bosque, pero cuando mas se acercaba, sentía cierto aroma peculiar en el aire … sangre, se trataba de sangre, eso alarmo de sobre manera al líder de la guardia de obsidiana, cuando llego a la entrada del bosque, se quedó si habla … una mujer estaba de rodillas, cubierta de su propia sangre, gateando para poder sobrevivir, Valkyon salió de su trance y se acercó a la mujer.

 **-¡SEÑORITA! ¡¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?! ¡¿QUIÉN LE HIZO ESTO?!** Valkyon, quien normalmente permanecía sereno y calmado, no pudo evitar alterarse al ver el semejante estado en el que se encontraba aquella mujer ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho algo tan horrible?

 **-Ayu … Ayu … Ayuda** La mujer, que se trataba de Sayaka se desplomo, Valkyon no perdió más tiempo y la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla lo antes posible con Ewelein, Floppy subió al hombro de Valkyon y este comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible hasta el C.G, los guardias de la puerta al ver que se acercaba el líder de obsidiana abrieron, pero quedaron impresionados por la ensangrentada mujer que traía entre sus brazos, Valkyon no escuchaba a nadie que le hablara por el camino, solo tenía una cosa en mente, salvar la vida de la mujer que ahora carga entre sus brazos, Sayaka, que aún se estaba desangrando por la heridas de bala, iba dejando un fino rastro de su sangre por el camino, llamando la atención de las personas que veían correr a Valkyon, y entre esas personas estaba Nevra y Ezarel, que también lo comenzaron a seguir, preguntándose que había que pasado, y quien era aquella mujer. Valkyon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habia llegado a la enfermería, entrando precipitadamente, llamando la atención de Ewelein.

 **-Valkyon, no puedes entrar así … ¡POR EL ORACULO! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A ESA MUJER?!**

 **-No se Ewelein, la encontré en la entrada del bosque, y la traje lo antes posible**

 **-¡Colócala en la camilla!** Cuando Valkyon lo hizo la enfermera se dio cuenta que Sayaka ya había perdido demasiada sangre, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno, sus ayudantes ya habían ido ya a dormir, por lo cual solo se le ocurría una persona que la podría ayudar.

 **-¡VALKYON VE POR HARUKA! NECESITARE SU AYUDA** Después miro severamente a Ezarel y Nevra, al elfo le pidió que la ayudara mientras llegaba Haruka, y al vampiro le pidió que le informara a Miiko de lo sucedido, ya que no podía creer que semejante ataque ocurriera cerca del C.G y nadie se halla percatado de ello, sin embargo, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, debía enfocarse en salvar la vida de aquella mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HABITACION DE LEIFTAN**

Si hay algo en lo que se había destacado Leiftan, era que ninguna mujer llamaba su atención, y las "parejas" que había llegado a tener eran temporales, y duraban apenas el mes, sin embargo cuando este vio a Haruka, algo llamo du atención, era como si algo lo incitara a no separarse de ella, a querer conocer más de su persona, pero al enterarse del bastardo que tuvo por marido la abandono, una rabia se apodero de su ser, sin embargo se supo controlar, ya que en ese momento había una niña pequeña.

 **-Esta es mi habitación, espero que ambas se sientan cómodas**

 **-Leiftan, yo … gracias, muchas gracias, te deberé un favor, y muy grande**

 **-No es nada, no podía dejar que tú, y tu hija durmieran incomodas, no quería que se llevaran una pésima primera impresión de Eldarya**

 **-Bueno, apenas hemos llegado, y supongo que tendré que adaptarme hasta que encuentren un método para que regresemos a casa**

 **-Tu tranquila, si necesitas ayuda, puedes acudir a mi**

 **-Gracias Leiftan**

 **-¿Por qué no se besan de una vez para romper la tensión, mami?**

 **-¡AYAMI!** La pequeña de cinco años solo se reía mientras saltaba en la cama, había provocado que su madre se sonrojara como un tomate, y que Leiftan desviara la mirada algo sonrojado por las palabras de la pequeña.

 **-Bueno yo … las dejo solas para que descansen, buenos besos … DIGO … noches, buenas noches** La pequeña Ayami estaba teniendo la mejor entretención hasta el momento, veía como aquel hombre guapo se sonrojaba cuando le menciono que besara a su mamá, en su mente infantil la pequeña ya planeaba cosas para ellos dos. Cuando Leiftan abrió la puerta, es te vio como Valkyon corría hasta la habitación de Haruka cubierto de sangre, lo cual le preocupo a Leiftan, cuando este salió y le pregunto al líder de obsidiana que pasaba, este le conto todo, y que necesitaban la ayuda de Haruka para salvar la vida de la mujer que había encontrado en el bosque, sin saber que esa mujer era la hermana mayor de Haruka, Leiftan llamo a Haruka y vio a Valkyon, este rápidamente le comento la situación, lo cual hizo que la humana se alarmara un poco.

 **-Leiftan ¿Puedes quedarte con Ayami? Iré a ayudar en la enfermería** Leiftan solo asintió, mientras que Valkyon y Haruka se iban corriendo a la enfermería, en el camino Haruka se fue enterando de los detalles de la historia, y mientras escuchaba, sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENFERMERIA**

Ewelein estaba haciendo todo lo posible por poder estabilizar a Haruka, sin embargo ella aun no entendia como fueron causadas las heridas que tiene ahora su paciente, que estaba luchando por su vida, en ese momento ya se encontraba Miiko, Kero, Jamon, Ykhar, Nevra y Ezarel, quien estaba ayudando a Ewelein a tratar de estabilizar a la mujer, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, entando Valkyon y detrás de él Haruka.

 **-** **Ewelein me puede … decir … … la … la** Haruka había entrado en la enfermería con todos los deseos de salvar una vida, pero, al ver mejor a la persona, al ver mejor de quien se trataba, las lágrimas cayeron como cascadas … era su hermana mayor, estaba mal, muy mal, todos miraban a Haruka, se sentían extrañados por su reacción, y antes de que Ewelein le llamara la atención para que ayudara, Haruka reacción.

 **-¡SAYAKA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MORIR AHORA!**

 **-¿Sayaka? Espera … Haru, ella no es…**

 **-Si Kero … se trata de mi hermana mayor** Todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia, pero el más afectado resulto ser Valkyon, ya que de alguna manera la historia se estaba repitiendo, la humana estaba a punto de perder a su hermana mayor, como paso hace un año atrás, con la pérdida del antiguo líder de la guardia de obsidiana, Lance, el hermano mayor de Valkyon, de alguna forma, el comprendía el dolor por qué estaba pasando Haruka ahora, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a su hermana.

 **-Ewelein, son heridas de balas … debemos sacar las balas primero**

 **-¿Balas? ¿Qué son las balas?**

 **-Después te explicare, ahora necesitare un bisturí o algo para sacar la bala** Ewelein solo asintió mientras le pasaba todo lo que le pedía Haruka, le saco una bala del abdomen, al no encontraras más balas en la parte frontal del cuerpo, tuvieron que mover a Haruka, sacando así tres balas más, una bala en uno de sus hombros, otra bala en su cadera y otra bala en su pierna izquierda, sin embargo, a pesar de haber sacado todas las balas, Sayaka había perdido ya mucha sangre, y la situación no era nada alentadora la verdad.

 **-¿Haru … ka?**

 **-No hables Sayaka, debes mantenerte quieta para que…**

 **-Haruka … ambas sabemos que … que no me librare de la muerte esta vez**

 **-¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡TE SALVARAS!**

 **-Ambas sabemos … que no será asi**

 **-¿Quién? … ¿Quién te hizo esto?**

 **-Nuestro primo Masaru, pero no te preocupes … se pudrirá en la cárcel** Sayaka cada vez hablaba más despacio, Miiko al ver aquella escena comprendió que ambas hermanas necesitaban privacidad , así que les pidió a todos que salieran, para que ambas hermanas tuvieran privacidad, (desde este punto escuchar esta melodía /pCVOu67DNP4) cuando se fueron Haruka comenzó a llorar, ya que no quería aceptar que su hermana se fuera a morir, vio tantas veces a Sayaka evadir la muerte, que parecía un juego, pero ahora verla tan frágil, que le era imposible creer que estaba al borde de la muerte.

 **-Haruka … yo … yo lamento todas las cosas que dije, cuando te casaste con Hiroto**

 **-Callate, no hables como si fueras a morir, porque no lo harás, te salvaras**

 **-Dile a papá, que lamento haber sido tan rebelde**

 **-Cállate…**

 **-Y también dile a mamá que lamento no haber sido la señorita que deseaba**

 **-Callate, he dicho que te calles Sayaka**

 **-Dile también a la pequeña Ayami … Que siga siendo la misma pequeña sonriente**

 **-¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!** Haruka abrazo a su hermana, con sumo cuidado, las lágrimas fluían, Sayaka odiaba ver a su hermana menor así por su culpa, la ha visto pocas veces de esa manera, la última vez que la vio así fue cuando … Hiroto la abandono, cuando descubrió el engaño de este, Sayaka solo pudo acariciar la cabeza de su hermana, tratando de no llorar, tratando de ser la Sayaka de siempre, pero … no podía, y sin evitarlo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

 **-Haruka … dile a Ayami que entre, sé que está detrás de la puerta escuchando como siempre lo hace**

 **-¿Eh?** La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la pequeña, que corrió hasta donde su tía, la puerta aún seguía abierta, pero tampoco la cerraron, la pequeña se sentó en la camilla de su tía.

 **-Tía Sayaka, vas a evadir la muerte ¿verdad? Siempre logras escapar**

 **-Esta vez no pequeña, he … acumulado muchas deudas con la muerte**

 **-¿Y si pides prestado dinero? Quizás aquí te puedan prestar dinero para que le pagues a la muerte y puedas evadirla** Los miembros de la brillante al escuchar las palabras de la niña se entristecieron, la niña era inocente, quizás … quizás el que muera su tía, va ser un golpe muy duro, tanto para ella como para su madre, en eso Sayaka saca del bolsillo de su pantalón su placa de la policía, miro aquella brillante insignia con orgullo, y le dio un beso, para luego dársela a su sobrina.

 **-Ayami, juras servir y proteger a los habitantes de este mundo, así como a tus seres queridos** Al igual que su madre las lágrimas de la pequeña se hicieron presentes, la pequeña no quería aceptar que su tía estaba a punto de morir.

 **-Yo, Ayami Izumi, juro servir y proteger a los habitantes de este mundo, al igual que mis seres queridos**

 **-Muy bien oficial, le hago entrega de esta placa, úsala con orgullo y con la frente en alto, que este sea el símbolo de la justicia y la paz** La pequeña de cinco años no aguanto más y abrazo a su tía cuando esta le extendió su tan apreciada placa policial, Haruka solo cubria su boca al ver la escena, Miiko y Valkyon sintieron una opresión en el pecho, ya que esta escena les traía recuerdos de hace un año, de la muerte de Lance.

 **-Haruka … Ayami, prométanme que serán … fuertes y valientes**

 **-Yo no soy fuerte, ni valiente como tu hermana, por favor … no te mueras**

 **-No está en mi hermana, pero tratare de cuidarte, en donde quiera que este**

 **-Tía … no te vayas, no nos dejes**

 **-Ayami … cuida la placa, sé que serás una niña muy fuerte y … y valiente** Sayaka sentía que las fuerzas la estaban abandonando, no quería cerrar los ojos, porque temía que al cerrarlos, no pueda abrirlos nunca más, así que con mucho esfuerzo levanto su cuerpo y abrazo a su hermana y a su sobrina, las cuales correspondieron el abrazo, las tres mujeres, el trio de ojos rojos, estaban llorando abrazadas.

 **-Sean fuer … tes y vali … entes … Adi … os** Finalmente las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de Sayaka, ella cerro los ojos y su corazón dejo de latir, Haruka al sentir que la vida de su hermana se escapaba comenzó a sacudirla, gritando que despertara, dándole incluso fuertes cachetadas en la cara, pero nada … Sayaka había muerto

 **-¡NO SAYAKA, VUELVE MALDITA SEA!**

 **-¡TÍAAAAAAA! (sigh!) ¡VUELVEEEEE!** Haruka aun abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, mientras lloraba como nunca antes había llorado ¿Qué le diría a sus padres? ¿Qué le diría a su bisabuelo? La pequeña Ayami movía el brazo de su tía, diciendo que se dejara de bromas y despertara, Ewelein al ver aquella escena tan desgarradora fue a abrazar a Haruka.

 **-Lo siento tanto Haruka, no puedo imaginarme el dolor que sientes**

 **-Es mi culpa Ewelein, si hubiera puesto más esfuerzo quizás, quizás…**

 **-No es tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos para salvarla, y lo sé, todo te vimos**

 **-Pero … duele tanto** Ayami quien también lloraba desconsoladamente, fue abrazada por Leiftan, que al ver como la niña pequeña movía a su tía para que se despertara no pudo más y entro, la niña sostenía fuertemente en sus manos la placa de policía que perteneció a su tía, la pequeña miro a Leiftan y le pregunto si su tía volvería, el no supo que responder, solo la abrazo tratándole de transmitir consuelo, él sabia de primera mano el dolor de perder a un ser querido, el resto de la guardia brillante que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen, entro a dar el pésame a ambas féminas por la pérdida de Sayaka, el más identificado con todo fue Valkyon, ya que el ver el dolor de Sayaka, recordó su propio dolor, el dolor que sintió al saber que su hermano murió, pero al menos Haruka tuvo el consuelo de hablar con su hermana por última vez, él no la tuvo, Miiko se acercó a Haruka, quien ahora estaba siendo abrazada por Kero.

 **-Haruka … en nombre de toda la guardia de edel, te doy mi más sincero pésame por la pérdida de tu hermana**

 **-Gracias Miiko**

 **-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? Ayudar en su sepultura tal vez**

 **-No … Sayaka quería que su cuerpo fuera cremado y sus cenizas lanzadas al mar**

 **-Podemos arreglarlo, no te preocupes**

 **-Gracias, por todo.** Aquella tensión entre la kitsune y Haruka había desaparecido, y era normal, era un triste momento, un terrible momento, Leiftan se acercó a Haruka con aun estando con Ayami entre sus brazos para darle el pésame, el dolor que sentían Haruka y Ayami, era muy fuerte, ambas estaba destrozadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIENTRAS EN OTRO PLANO, LEJOS DE ELDARYA Y EL MUNDO HUMANO**

Era un mundo totalmente en negro, no había nada, ni cielo, ni sol, nada, sin embargo, si había algo, no estaba vacío del todo, una figura femenina vestida de blanco, que poco a poco despertaba, se trataba de Sayaka.

 **-Do ... ¿Dónde estoy? … Claro, me morí, pero pensé que el otro mundo sería algo más interesante**

 **-Este lugar no es el cielo ni el infierno, solo un mundo dentro de tu propia alma**

 **-¿Eh?** Sayaka volteo a ver para al dueño de aquella voz, y se trataba de un hombre anciano con una túnica y una hoz, se trataba de la muerte.

 **-Ya es la décima tercera vez que te veo, pero debo decirte que eres una maldita afortunada**

 **-¿Y eso porque? Fácilmente puedes llevarme adonde sea que debo ir** La muerte sonrió un tanto ironica, luego cambio de forma a un hombre de aspecto joven, de cabello azabache y de ojos del mismo color.

 **-Es cierto, puedo hacerlo, sin embargo, no puedo, tienes un destino que cumplir y no puedo llevarte al otro lado antes de tiempo**

 **-¿Mi destino? Siempre me dices eso cada vez que me ves ¿Tan importante es mi deber en el mundo de los vivos?**

 **-Si lo es, ya que si por mi fuera te hubiera llevado al otro lado la primera vez que nos vimos**

 **-Aja, y me puedes decir cuál es mi destino** La muerte nuevamente cambia de forma, ahora siendo un niño de ocho años, este aparecía y desaparecía en lugares distintos, cambiando de forma de vez en cuando.

 **-Eso debes descubrirlo tu misma, pero cuando regreses al mundo de los vivos, necesitos que des un par de mensaje**

 **-¿Mesajes? Para quienes y de que se trata**

 **-Quiero que les des un mensaje a…** La muerte le explicaba a Haruka para quienes eran el mensaje y de que se trataba, mensajes que ciertamente darían un giro de tuerca en la guardia de Edel.

 **FIN POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Perdón por tárdame tanto, espero que les guste mucho el capítulo, ya que sinceramente me costó mucho escribirlo, como siempre, dejen su comentario si les gusto el capitulo =D**


	4. Aviso

Hola, todos, espero que lean todo lo que tengo que decirles.

.

.

.

Pues, él decidió reiniciar la historia, ya que algunas cosas no me terminaban de agradar todo, y se dio cuenta que en ciertas partes de la historia había llegado exagerar, por lo que quiero cambiar ciertas cosas, pero no publicare la historia aquí ¿ porque? El simple hecho de que tengo que "pelear" con la página para que me publique bien un texto, por eso voy a mover mi historia a Wattpad, ya que me es más fácil y cómodo publicar los capítulos.

En mis otras historias, para quienes las sigan, creo que ya es hora de asimilar que ya no podre continuarlas, en palabras mas simples, quedan canceladas, y si tengo que continuar con estas palabras cuando termine de hacer una historia, ya que cometí el gran error de publicar muchas historias a la vez y esta vez quiero concentrarme en una sola vez, espero que por favor lo entiendan, puedan encontrarme en Wattpad con el mismo nick de usuario, TheNaboru100.

Esta es la historia de Whattpad

así que Hasta pronto nun/


End file.
